half_lifefandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Klow
Archived talk: http://half-life.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:Klow/Archive1 Large to small maps I have no idea. Do you do a basic "Check for Errors" in Hammer before compiling? I tried to compile city_test03, but I needed to be fix some texture errors before it would run in-game. Darkman 4 01:50, 15 January 2009 (UTC) :I'm pretty hopeless in Hammer. I can't do much. It's just weird that the map is different in different programs. Klow 02:49, 15 January 2009 (UTC) ::Boot up hammer and go to the "Map" option, then scroll down until you see "Check for Problems". The only critical error that I've encountered so far is "Texture perpendicular to axis". The other ones, such as "MISSING TEXTURE", can be ignored without any consequence. Also, don't worry about replacing obsolete entities, such as "static_prop". The compiler will bitch about the entity being obsolete, but it'll still work in-game. Darkman 4 02:59, 15 January 2009 (UTC) :I'm not talking about missing textures, it's whole buildings missing. In the Manhack Arcade, I can the big room with several levlels in Crafty, and only the small, underground one in Hammer. Klow 03:17, 15 January 2009 (UTC) ::That's weird. I don't know why it's doing that. Have you compiled the map and run it in the game? Darkman 4 03:44, 15 January 2009 (UTC) :Yes. In Crafty, "kleiner_labtalk.vmf" shows the bigger room with the teleport and the underground before the lab, but in Hammer and in the compiled map, it just shows something like the retail lab. Klow 04:07, 15 January 2009 (UTC) Check out Get your Free TVs I added screenshots from a raw compile of city_test03.vmf. Darkman 4 02:04, 15 January 2009 (UTC) :Wow. The textures are completely f****ed in mine. But please, could you upload jpg screenshots in the future. Png use is not justified here and good jpg compression is more than enough. Klow 02:07, 15 January 2009 (UTC) ::Noted. The texures on your are prob fucked up because you don't have the leak textures. What I did was click on the "Create a Mod" option on the Source SDK, then add the leak textures in it. That way, you can view the leak maps and not have it mess up your copy of the final game. Darkman 4 02:10, 15 January 2009 (UTC) ::Uh-oh. I'll try that. Klow 02:11, 15 January 2009 (UTC) :::Where do I have to put the materials folder? I've made some attempts, but... Klow 02:42, 15 January 2009 (UTC) ::::put it in sourcemods/(modname). Darkman 4 02:45, 15 January 2009 (UTC) :::::Cool, now these pink and black draughts won't hurt my eyes anymore! Klow 03:00, 15 January 2009 (UTC) ::When I want to run a map, it says "engine error"... Klow 03:24, 15 January 2009 (UTC) :::Go to (steamusername)/source sdk base 2007/source test/bin and copy the .dll files in it. Then, go to the mod you made, create a folder called "bin" and paste the .dlls in it. Darkman 4 03:27, 15 January 2009 (UTC) :Awesome it works. Thanks! Klow 03:36, 15 January 2009 (UTC) MI Er, the E3 map "Depot" IS in MI 1.5. I've got a screenshot if you need proof. Darkman 4 05:25, 15 January 2009 (UTC) :I had a doubt and I discovered the update. Sorry! Klow 05:29, 15 January 2009 (UTC) Employers Hey do you thnk there should be a article on the Gman's employers or should it be pared with the Gman's article.Oh yeah a sorry for adding the HEV suit to the Recurring Themes but the Barnacles, Headcrabs, Charger and Standard Zombie should belong to Recurring Themes.Malekron 17:10, 15 January 2009 (UTC) :We don't know anything about his employers, so no article is needed. Klow 18:46, 15 January 2009 (UTC) ::Yeah the only thing we know about them is that are the superiors to the G-man and most likely not human. But the Void (conj) the badly written thing I made it appears that the Void or (G-mans ability) appears in Half Life and the Sequels (and Opposing Forces) which seems to be able to create memories from certain people and shows the events to them of the past and also objects (like the train at the end of Half Life) and events to come. Do you think it should be remade in to something better I made (since I forgot a lot of information) or be part of G-mans ability. But also could the Void be part of homeworld.Malekron 21:39, 15 January 2009 (UTC) :It's really too elusive to deserve an article. And we don't really know if this void is real or if this is just an illusion created by the G-Man and its employers (and we don't know if they are human or alien, they could be any). Klow 21:56, 15 January 2009 (UTC) :::Man everything connected with the G-man is elusive maybe it should be the things stated above should be in with the G-man article. Also the Void name was from the Vortigaunts (White Forest and All-Knowing) speeches and this Void could exist(in their beliefs of the vortessence).Malekron 22:07, 15 January 2009 (UTC) What'd I miss? Sorry I've been out for a few days. I got caught up with various types of work. Anything interesting happened here or need fixing lately?--YabbaMyIcing 06:30, 16 January 2009 (UTC) :Hi there! I flooded , as usual. I added a lot of stuff, images and info, and mostly behind the scenes/Beta stuff. After , have also a look at and Category:In-universe subjects images. I know, I should stop. ;-) Klow 06:43, 16 January 2009 (UTC) City 17 Worked on the City 17 article a bit, hopefully looks better then before. Changes include: *Changed words to past tense (is to was for example) *Removed some images and resized others. *Cut out parts that where unnecessary (such as the portion regarding whether or not the hospital was infected prior to the uprising). *Rewrote the "Origins" section and moved the Rasing the Bar excerpt to it. *General clean up (Spell checking and such) It's a large article though, so I may have missed a few things and it still requires sources (I'm not quite sure how to add them, since the main source is a game). (Strat-N8 06:57, 16 January 2009 (UTC)) :Don't forget to sign your comments! What are the pics you removed? Klow 06:51, 16 January 2009 (UTC) Ooops! Sorry about that. I removed "Image:HalfLife2 City17 RoadTunnel.jpg" and "Image:CitadelSmoke.jpg", mainly because I could not get them to fit in the space very well. (Strat-N8 06:57, 16 January 2009 (UTC)) :'Kay. Good thing we have the galleries. We'll see about that later. I didn't read much because it's time to go to sleep for me (it's dawn here, yes, dawn), but I promise I'll really work on the text articles in the future. Klow 07:09, 16 January 2009 (UTC) samuel yeah, i'm the same as Capt Jim. i can't remember the exact source but i recall a few valve guys calling the first person you see on the train in both the beta and the release version samuel. i'll try to dig up the source sometime soon.CaptJim 21:44, 16 January 2009 (UTC) :Thanks, I'll be waiting. But why did you create 3 accounts? Klow 22:35, 16 January 2009 (UTC) Category Hey Klow how do you create a category since I'm trying to make Resistance Invention/Tech.Malekron 00:05, 17 January 2009 (UTC) :Let's see when your article is done. Klow 00:08, 17 January 2009 (UTC) ::I finished the Lever Bridge seen in HL2 and Episode 1 but it needs images.Malekron 00:13, 17 January 2009 (UTC) :We're not going to create single tech articles, but only one. And Half-Life has a dash in the middle. But thanks, that's a start. Klow 00:21, 17 January 2009 (UTC) ::Thanks KlowMalekron 00:34, 17 January 2009 (UTC) :::Oh yeah I just remembered that shouldn't there be the Santego Military Base for a location for Opposing Force. Malekron 00:42, 17 January 2009 (UTC) ::::I think this should be enough. Klow 01:14, 17 January 2009 (UTC) :::::Guess the base isn't explained to much but anyway you know about the soon to be List of Combine tech right... well should these be on the list. * Memory replacement, Doorbreach (bad name I made), Vocoder, Combine Bunker, Combine Lock, Combine Room, Combine Wall,Combine Binoculars, Combine Dispenser.Malekron 13:57, 17 January 2009 (UTC) ::::::Yep, I've got some remnants of an old Wikipedia article on Combine tech that I'm going to base a new article of off. And thanks for the list! I was going to go looking to see what we already have articles on, but you've saved me the bother. :) --MattyDienhoff 14:40, 17 January 2009 (UTC) :::::::No problem.Malekron 14:44, 17 January 2009 (UTC) ::::::Can't wait for that list. And don't forget to check the whole category to be sure that nothing is missed. I'll make the boring redirect stuff if you want. Klow 16:33, 17 January 2009 (UTC)